User blog:Gallibon the Destroyer/An Essay: The Most Boring RP Ever?
Hello everyone, it is I Gallibon the Destroyer and today will be talking about something really quick. Here I am going to talk about the infamous "Underground Battle for the Meesterian Dome" again. Now I know what your probably thinking, "didn't you already talk about it on your worst GyaosKing RPs?". Well, yes, but after more thinking about it and spending more time in Meesmoth RPs, I can safely say that this was actually one of the few times it wasn't his fault and his reaction was fairly reasonable. Here's what I originally wrote: A collaboration RP between GyaosKing and Meesmoth....hoo boy, this sounds fun now, don't it? Now this one I didn't get to see much of, due to being away most of the time. However from what I did see, it was pretty confusing and odd to say the least. Zanon's forces and the Meesterians were fighting each other because Zanon is a dick. No seriously; Zanon started the whole war between his forces and Meesterians by himself because he decided to attack the Meesterian forces for no reason. So it's kind of his fault for getting himself into this mess to begin with. But anyways; Zanon sends out Shadorah and the Meesterians send out some tunneling device (who I forget if it was a robot or just some regular giant drilling machine) and the two just dig and dig and dig just so that the dome isn't destroyed and fight underground. Confused yet? Anyways, this RP went on for two weeks (though Meesmoth was absent for 5 days) and then GyaosKing rage-quitted because he wasn't winning. Even Meesmoth found his fit to be immature, ha ha. While I do stand by the fact that he (GyaosKing485) kind of roped himself into it, I personally think that in hindsight it was more of Meesmoth's screwup than GyaosKing's for once, due to him just not wanting to lose (then again, neither of them wanted to lose) over a dome. Just saying, losing the Meesterian Dome really wouldn't have been such a huge loss, especially since the Meesterians were shown to be able to rebuild their own stuff (such a an army of mechas) rather quickly. But most importantly, it didn't need to last for two weeks. As I said earlier, the biggest problem with the RP is that neither GyaosKing or Meesmoth wanted to lose, so they kept digging. And digging. And more digging. And even more digging. Basically, it just amounted to the two trying to out-dig each other, which makes the whole RP incredibly boring to watch. Seriously, watching grass grow is more exciting than this. Overall; because of this, I decided to remove and replace the original 18th entry on my list with something else. And if you are all wondering if I'll ever do any Meesmoth WORST RPs list; well the answer is no. I MIGHT make blogs in regards in Meesterian Invasion, though if only because of how baffling those were. And even then, that's a maybe. To me, when you've seen one Meesmoth RP, you've seen them all and I mean that in the literal sense. Probably the nicest thing I can say about this RP is at the very least, it didn't have a long, drawn-out, Dangan Ronpa-tier of brutality death being read like it was Meesmoth's fetish (which it is). That and it makes a great cure for insomnia, thanks, I really needed it. Anyways, that's all I got for now, this has been Gallibon the Destroyer, over and out. Category:Blog posts